


Possiblies, Maybes

by Morba



Category: McMafia (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, s01e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morba/pseuds/Morba
Summary: This thing that they did sometimes, it was never treated as anything more than it was.





	Possiblies, Maybes

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, set in episode 7 of the first season, sometime after Alex hands Joseph Lyudmilla's mexican passport, but before he leaves for Moscow.

This thing that they did sometimes, it was never treated as anything more than it was. On both sides. After all, Joseph had Lyudmilla, (possibly), and Alex maybe had Rebecca. Hopefully. 

 

Perhaps it's that "maybe" that has Alex staring directly at the ceiling, carefully and evenly measuring his blinks, even as harsh breaths are wrenched from his chest. Alex's stomach flexes and he pushes back up against him as Joseph bears down into him forcefully. Again. Again. And again. 

 

Joseph doesn't look at him either. Instead, he buries his face deeply into the junction between Alex's neck and his shoulder, and breathes in.  
One well angled thrust has Alex sounding different, more restrained, and Joseph moves quickly to put his mouth to his Adams apple, as if to swallow the very sound.  
He hits the same place over and over, to try to get him to keep making the sound, and it works. 

 

"Wait," Alex gasps, his hand moving to grip Joseph tightly by the roots of his hair as he moves with Joseph in tandem, twisting his other hand into the sheets. Joseph only moves faster in response to the pain, his hand shooting down to grab Alex's wrist, and pins it down onto the mattress. 

 

"No."

 

The sound of Alex's gasps fill the small room, as well as other sounds... The sound of skin on skin, the traffic on the other side of the wall, the obnoxiously loud ticking of the clock. All of these sounds Josephs catalouges carefully. He puts his face back to Alex's neck and whispers, panting, "Don't die while I'm gone."

 

Alex finally takes his eyes off of the ceiling to glance down at the head on his shoulder, his fingers buried in his hair. His eyes flick back to the ceiling and tightens his grip harshly. 

 

"I won't." 

 

Joseph shudders, and moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realised that instead of despairing the fics that i wished existed but didn't, I could actually write them myself.


End file.
